


The Man With Two Souls

by forceofrevolution



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus - Freeform, Other, Pre-RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forceofrevolution/pseuds/forceofrevolution
Summary: Due to the overwhelming majority of the FNDM calling for Adam's blood, it's almost guaranteed that we will never see his backstory. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to write the Adam I wish to see. The story spans from Adam's first introduction to Blake to the Battle of Beacon (as shown in Volume 3).





	The Man With Two Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken great liberty with the story Monty Oum had created. My first initial thoughts on Adam were "Look at that character design!" I thought his outfit, his look, his overall "aura" was just very intriguing, and I kept expecting to learn more about him. I was disappointed by Volume 4, expecting at the very least for us to get a glimpse into Adam's life. I've decided to take a stab at writing Adam's story--from the beginning. My goal is not to make you pity him or to excuse his actions, it's just to give RWBY fans my perspective on the Adam Taurus I wish to see. Who knows, maybe the RWBY writers will surprise me with a backstory, but until then, I present this to you: The Man With Two Souls.

The crimson leaves of Forever Fall coated the ground, cushioning the footsteps of the hunter as he followed the Beowulf across the clearing. Grimm were such prideful creatures, never looking over their shoulders as if they expected the world to leave them be. The forest was still and silent, the only disturbance the heavy autumn breeze. The hunter's blade cut through the tranquility and startled the large Grimm out of its reverie. Its lip pulled back from its teeth in a fierce snarl. The Beowulf lunged and easily covered the distance between itself and the quiet hunter. A jarring clang resounded through the area as sharpened claws met molded steel.

The black smoke from the Grimm's fallen form was swept away by the wind as Adam walked back to his camp. The White Fang had moved around frequently in the last few weeks, mostly due to the increased presence of Grimm. Although Adam and his men were prepared to vanquish the nuisances, it was preferable to find a place more peaceful. As he broke through the trees, Adam could just make out the top of his command tent in the distance. The Lieutenant, his most trusted partner, was waiting for his arrival. The deep crimson paint of his mask glinted under the sunlight. He bowed his head in a respectful nod once Adam was within ten feet of him. 

"I see your search was fruitless." He stated, turning on his heel and heading inside the tent. Adam clenched his jaw and followed him. It wasn't enough that he had to remind himself of his failures; he also received ridicule from his comrades. Once inside Adam went straight to the map of Vale that hung on the wall and marked the spot he had come from with a large red "x". "We will find her, sir. I swear to you." The Lieutenant said in a low voice.

Adam turned away from the map. "Forget it. We need to return to Mistral." His next words were cut off by the sound of gunshots in the distance. He and the Lieutenant shared a look before drawing their weapons and rushing out of the tent. Various White Fang members lay scattered around the camp; black scorch marks scarred the ground beneath his feet. His shock blinded him from the most startling sight--the return of Cinder Fall and her two pets. He straightened, no longer alarmed. "What is this?" He demanded softly as he sheathed his katana. He had assumed she would have gotten the hint from their last meeting that he would not be bought. However, as he met the eyes of the woman in front of him, he sensed there was something different about her, something that commanded his full attention.

Cinder stepped forward and threw her swords at his feet. "Our plan will be beneficial for both of us." She spoke softly yet her voice carried across the distance. Beside her, the young girl opened a briefcase, and out spilled hundreds of lien. Cinder raised her amber eyes and let out a breath. The sleeves of her dress began to glow and before Adam had a chance to react, fire ignited at his feet and forced him back. This type of power...it just wasn't natural. 

Adam bowed his head. Obviously his services were much more valuable than he had first suspected--she had gone through all this trouble just to send him a message. He stared at her in complete silence while he weighed the costs and benefits. The White Fang were no friend to humans, that much was apparent. He knew in the end his men would choose him and that was all that mattered to him: Loyalty. His thoughts suddenly went to Blake, his voice of reason. _No_ , he thought. Blake had no loyalty anymore. He knew who he could trust. "How many men do you need?" He asked Cinder finally.

She smiled slowly, like a sunrise. " _All_ of them."


End file.
